


A Fighting Mistake

by Veloxa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fighting Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Thancred Waters - Freeform, Violence, Violent Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veloxa/pseuds/Veloxa
Summary: In the wake of her lover's demise, Gan tries to come to terms with her anger and sorrow. Enter Thancred, who is also going through a rough patch. the two of them find ways to vent their frustrations. (Warning, may contain small spoilers for FFXIV: Heavensward )





	A Fighting Mistake

Gan sat drinking in the tavern, alone, in a quiet corner. The love of her life had been killed not so long ago and she struggled to move on. Sorrow clawed at the corners of her mind, but more than that, there was rage. An anger she couldn’t squash down. Anger at the man who had struck him down, anger at the lies that had put them all in that situation in the first place, and anger that she had been helpless to do anything. She hadn’t even had the chance to revenge herself on her love’s killer.

So she sat in a dark corner of the Forgotten Knight, drinking away her anger and regret. She had chosen to come alone so that she could sort her thoughts out better. It’s not that she wanted to be alone, per se, but she couldn’t get any thinking done with the Count, Aymeric, Lucia, and Artoirel hovering about her constantly to make sure she was alright. Even Estinien, as aloof and removed as he was, had come to check on her in his own grumpy, awkward way. And while she appreciated their concern, it was annoying just the same.

Her brooding thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another person at her table. Without asking, they plunked themselves down in the seat across from her and began drinking from their own tankard. Glancing up, she narrowed her eyes, about to lash out when she realized who the intruder was. Thancred Waters, one of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn who had come with the Warrior of Light and had made a home of House Fortemps and Ishgard. According to the stories she had heard from multiple accounts, he too had lost someone close to him and was dealing with it the best way he could. 

“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion,” Thancred gave a wry smile as he spoke. “But you just looked quite lonely over here by yourself and I thought, why not offer my company?”

“Indeed.” Gan gave a somewhat curt response, but she didn’t refute his claim or try to chase him away. “What brings you the tavern tonight?”

“Drinks! And women of course. But you, my lady, have caught my eye.” Thancred gave Gan a flirtatious wink before taking another pull from his ale.

“Uh huh.” Gan said with no small amount of doubt. “And the real reason? Because I know you’re not about to hit on someone in mourning.”

“Seems I’ve been caught.” He responded without skipping so much as a beat. “You are correct, my lady. I wouldn’t. But I wasn’t lying when I said you looked awfully lonely sitting here by yourself. I thought that perhaps you might appreciate some company. Preferably company you know and who can sympathize with what you’re dealing with.”

“Mm.” Gan grunted in reply. “I’ve heard that you’ve lost someone close to you as well.”

“Indeed.” Thancred answers with a soft tone. “Minfilia was like a sister to me. That I couldn’t be there to protect her when she needed me…”

“Ah.” Gan nods again. “You do understand.” She holds her mug out towards his in a toast. 

“I do.” Thancred taps his mug to hers before draining it in one fell swoop. Holding his hand up for a refill, the pair began to drink, venting their frustrations to one another. As they bury themselves deeper into their drinks, they shift positions at the table--unconscious on their behalf--until they are seated side to side, leaning against one another.

“And it just… makes me want to punch something SO HARD.” Gan all but shouts, slamming a hand on the table.

“Aye, I know what you mean.” Thancred nods as he sways a bit in his seat. “That anger inside you just begging to be unleashed but there’s nothing you can do.”

“That’s it!” Gan slams her tankard down, specks of ale slopping over the side onto the table. She turns her gaze onto Thancred and pins him down with a serious look. “Fight me.”

“What?” Thancred blinks at her incredulously.

“Fight. Me.” Gan says again, pointedly.

“My dear, why would I do that?” He asks her, head canted to the side.

“Think about it. We’d both get something out of it. I’m angry, you’re angry.” She gestures between the two of them. “Fighting with someone I can trust and that can give me a challenging outlet?  _ Come onnn. _ ”

“Eugh…” Thancred lets out a groan and Gan slips her arms around his shoulders, batting her heterochromatic eyes at him. “Gods, I must be crazy for going along with this but, fine. Where shall the battlefield take place, madam?”

“Here.” She nods and releases him. “I’ll pay Gilbrillont a little extra money for any possible damages and privacy.”

“Here in the tavern?”

“Pssh.” Gan clicks her tongue. “ Of course not. We’ll get a room.” 

And with that, she stands up from her seat and drunkenly weaves her way over to Gilbriollnt at the counter. After exchanging some words and after giving her an exasperated look, the Elezen proprietor relents and accepts the satchel of money Gan pushes at him. Then, looking over her shoulder, Gan signals Thancred to follow with them to their room.

Leaving the pair with a request to at least not destroy the windows, Gilbrillont leaves the pair to their devices. Gan takes a look about with her hands on her hips, nodding. It was a decent sized room, the furniture standard and nothing fancy, so it wouldn’t be a complete travesty if it were damaged. Content with their lodgings, Gan reaches down to the hem of her tunic and deftly pulls it over her head in one fluid motion.

“G-Gan?!” Thancred stammers in surprise.

“What?” She turns and fixes a questioning stare on him as she sets a hand on her hip.

“Not that I mind the view but… why are you stripping?”

“Oh.” Gan looks down at her chest, covered in naught but her smallclothes. “Easier to fight. Pants are coming off too.”

“No, no, no.” Thancred reaches out and clasps her hands with his. “The enjoyment is in the challenge, yes? Besides, it’s more fun to leave things to the imagination at the start.”

“Eh?” Gan tilts her head to the side in confusion again before shrugging her shoulders in acceptance. “Fine then. When you’re ready.”

Assuming a fighting stance by raising her fists and lowering her center of gravity, Gan waits for Thancred to indicate he’s ready to engage. With a chuckle and shake of his head, Thancred doffs his own tunic, baring his muscular and scar streaked body. Lifting his hands in similar fashion to Gan, he nods his chin at her as if to say he was ready for whatever she had to bring.

Without a moment to waste, Gan springs forward, using all of her weight and momentum to thrust a fist at Thancred’s jaw. He easily sidesteps, but without missing a single beat, Gan spins and brings her leg around to kick at his head. But instead of dodging, Thancred grabs hold of her leg and pulls it towards him, one of his hands caressing the back of her thigh. As it creeps closer towards her rear, he finally releases her and gives a hard shove, causing her to tumble backwards.

Seizing his chance, Thancred surges forward and throws Gan into the wall, grabbing her by the wrists. Pulling them up over her head, he locks them in place as he looks down at her with heat in his eye. Gan’s eyes focus on his and she frowns, but before she can ask anything, Thancred opens his mouth to speak.

“You know. There’s more than one way to vent our frustrations.” He gives her a devious smirk as he presses his body against hers, his naked chest warm against her skin.

“Better convince me it’s worth my while.” Gan sneers at him, bucking her hips against his.

“I promise you I will.” Leaning forward, he crushes his lips against hers greedily, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her. Seizing the opportunity offered to him by her momentarily parted lips, Thancred slips his tongue inside, exploring every inch hungrily. When at last he pulls away panting for breath, Gan takes the moment of distraction to slip her wrists free of his grasp and shove her hand against his face, pushing him violently away.

Thancred chuckles as he tumbles backwards and Gan surges forward, throwing her fists at his face in rapid succession. He manages to dodge the first of her blows, the second landing squarely against his jaw, sending him reeling. A small trickle of blood slips from the crack in his lip and Gan lunges forward again, taking the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Straddling him, she places her hands on his abs, tracing the contours of his muscles. A strangled groan of pleasure escapes from Thancred as he looks up at her, heat filling his eye. Gan’s hand travels lower, coming to rest at the hem of his trousers, fingertips ghosting along the waistline.

To answer her teasing, Thancred’s hands shoot out, gripping Gan by the waist. She was so much smaller than he was, a tiny little Xaela Au Ra who barely came up to his shoulders. Despite that, she was built solidly and had no trouble keeping up with him. His thumbs slipped past the hemline of her trousers, tracing the contours of her hip bones. Biting on her lower lip to stifle any sighs that might have wanted to escape, Gan moves her hand lower dragging it over Thancred’s ever hardening cock. He bucks his hips in response and Gan, locking her gaze onto his, grips at his pants and yanks them down, leaving him in naught but his smallclothes. 

No longer able to sit still, Thancred uses the advantage of his size and flips the pair so that he was now on top. Reaching out, his fingers gently trail along the scales at her neck, following along the line where they meet her skin. As his fingertips work their way to the center of her sternum where her scales end, a trail of goosebumps follow. Though she hadn’t allowed herself to make any noise, Gan looked up at Thancred with half lidded eyes full of desire.

“I like that look you’re giving me.” Thancred cooed in Gan’s ear as he leaned in towards her. His hot breath washed over the scales on her neck followed shortly by the feeling of his lips. Gently he left a trail of kisses starting at the base of her horn and descending, occasionally flicking his tongue against her. When he reached the base of her neck above her collar bone, he bared his teeth, sinking them into her skin.

“Oh!” Gan let out a gasp, her back arching into his body at the sensation. The stinging sensation of his teeth sent a shudder of pleasure down her spine, threatening to make her cave to her desires. Instead though, she tucked her legs in to her chest and planted her feet against his torso, kicking him away from her. Thancred, wholly unexpecting the sudden maneuver crashes backwards into a chair with a loud clatter. 

Grunting, he shakes the pain off and launches himself at Gan as she gets to her feet. Grabbing her by the throat, he slams her against the wall, shoving his knee between her legs. Keeping his hand in place, but ensuring that she’s able to breathe, he moves his free hand towards her chest, yanking away the smallclothes she had covering her breasts. Tossing the fabric somewhere over his shoulder, his hand returns to her chest and begins to massage one of her breasts. 

“Ahhh… AH!” Gan lets out a sharp cry as Thancred takes one of her nipples and pinches, pulling on the sensitive tip. Spurred on by her reaction, Thancred dips his head, taking her other nipple into his mouth. Carefully sucking at it at first, he swirls his tongue around the now hardened nipple and then brings his teeth down around it, pulling much like his fingers at the other breast. In response, Gan threaded her fingers through his ivory locks, tugging at them eagerly. “Thancred…” 

“Mmm.” Pulling his mouth away with an audible smacking sound, a satisfied smirk made its way across his lips. Still holding her against the wall by her throat, his free hand once again began to roam, stopping at her trousers. “Won’t be needing these anymore.” And with a violent tug, he tears them off of her body, leaving her in just her underwear. Slowly, his fingers trace upwards from her knee to her inner thigh, brushing past her covered slit. “Someone’s excited.”

“Mmn..” As she repressed a moan, Gan brought one of her hands up and cracked it across the side of Thancred’s face. The action caused him to chuckle darkly as he released her, taking a few steps back to drop into a fighting pose again. Regaining her senses, Gan charged at him, fists swinging at his chest and jaw.

This time however, Thancred was ready. He deftly evaded her attacks, bringing a hand up and cracking the back side of it across Gan’s face. The impact caused her to stumble just a bit and Thancred used the opportunity to grab her arms, pinning them to her back. In one forceful move, he slammed her face down into the table at the side of the room, shoving his leg between hers to spread them. Keeping hold of her wrists with one hand, Thancred leaned in and used his body weight to keep her in place while his other hand wrapped around her front, snaking inside her underwear.

Delicately his fingers toyed with her folds, his middle finger easily finding her clit and rubbing it passionately. Beneath his body Gan squirmed and writhed with pleasure, letting out an impassioned moan at his careful ministrations. Those reactions alone encouraged him to venture further, plunging a finger deep inside of her. 

“Gods… you’re so fucking wet.” He growls in Gan’s ear, pumping his hand roughly inside of her. Gan’s back arches beneath him, her hips pressing her rear into him. Abruptly Thancred removes his finger from inside of her and tears her underwear away, baring her fully to him. Stripping his own underwear, he grabs the shaft of his cock and angles it, rubbing the head against her folds. “If you want me to stop… now’s the time to tell me. I’m not sure I’ll be able to if we go any further…”

“Thancred.” Gan all but moans his name. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck.” With her words granting him permission, Thancred roughly thrusts himself inside of her, sheathing himself to the base with one stroke. Gan lets out a loud shriek of pleasure and he releases her arms, one hand grabbing her by the waist, the other holding her head down against the table. After giving her a moment to adjust to him, Thancred pulls himself out to the tip before slamming himself back in forcefully. He repeats the move, each time moving harder and faster, the sound of his body smacking against hers reverberating through the room.

Gan’s hands reach back, grabbing at his thighs as he thrusts inside of her, digging her nails into him hard enough to break skin. The pain of her nails cutting into him in such a tender spot spurs him to thrust harder, slamming her head into the table again. The pain translates into pleasure for Gan who lets out a shrieking moan, her hands flying to the table, clawing at the wood and leaving deep gouges. Not wanting either of them to finish too soon, Thancred slows himself down, gently sliding out of her for a moment.

Seizing the chance to give as good as she’s getting, Gan thrusts her hands against the table shoving the two of them backwards onto the floor. Rolling over so that she’s laying on top of him, Gan straddles Thancred and stares down at him with a devious, lust filled glint in her eyes. Leaning forward she begins to trail kisses down his chest, moving steadily southward over his abs, she pauses at his belly button and runs her tongue from there to the hollow of his throat. Thancred lets out a moan and shivers at her attentions and as if encouraged by his reaction, Gan bares her teeth and bites down on his throat hard enough to cause him some amount of pain, but not to cause any other damage.

Thancred’s hands grip at Gan’s thighs, squeezing tightly as she bites him. With a grunt of approval, she draws back, placing a series of feather light kisses where her teeth had just been moments before. Reaching back for Thancred’s hands, she guides them to her breasts as she positions herself and slides herself onto his cock. The pair let out a moan at the same time and Gan slowly begins to roll her hips, lifting and lowering herself in agonizingly slow movements. Whining with need at her torturously slow riding, Thancred pushes himself up into a half seated position, pressing hungry kisses at her breasts, running his tongue from her throat down the the cleavage between them. 

Moaning, Gan grabs the back of Thancred’s hair and pulls his head away from her roughly, staring down at him as she slows her pace even further. He whines in protest and Gan releases his hair, delivering a slap across his cheek. He stares at her in surprise for a moment, his hands reaching for her hips. Gan pushes at his chest, forcing him to fall back onto the floor with a loud thud. She brings her hand to his face again with a loud crack, causing his lip to resplit. At the sight of blood welling at his lip, Gan reaches out and traces her thumb along its length before leaning in and running her tongue over the small gash. 

“Fuck, Gan…” Thancred crushes his mouth to hers again, his tongue wrestling with hers, the taste of his blood mixed with her saliva. Unable to take it any longer, he grips her hips firmly and begins to drive his cock into her mercilessly.

“Oh, fuck…” She moans into his mouth as the break their kiss for air, only to return to it, tongues dancing and twirling with one another. Shrieks of pleasure break free from her throat as he continues to slam into her without mercy.

Wrapping hands around her back, Thancred swaps their positions again, forcing her beneath him. Grabbing one of her legs, he tosses it over his shoulder, kissing at her thigh before brutally sheathing himself deep inside of her. Gan’s back arches, nails digging into the floor as a cry of delight breaks free of her. As soon as the sound escapes, Thancred roughly grabs her jaw, turning her face towards his. He presses his mouth to hers, hips bucking to thrust himself as far inside of her as he can go.

“Thancred... “ She calls his name as he straightens himself, securing his grip on her leg. “Thancred please…”

“Please what?” He grunts animalistically.

“Choke me.” She barely manages to get the words out.

“What?” He pauses his thrusts for a moment, blinking down at her. 

“Choke. Me.” She reaches out for one of his hands, placing it around her throat. “Please.”

“Mmm.” He grunts his acquiescence as the grip around her throat tightens. Once certain that she would still be able to breathe, Thancred slowly works himself up again. Biting at the inside of the thigh hiked over his shoulder, he holds Gan down by the throat as he works himself back up to that punishing pace.

Soon the both of them are slick with sweat, beads of it rolling down his chest. Their cries become hoarser and hoarser as they near their climaxes. Finally, with a shudder that ripples through her entire body, Gan lets out a loud shriek, calling Thancred’s name as she hits her orgasm, her body stiffening, walls tightening around him, making it that much tighter and harder to thrust. 

The sight of her orgasming, the feel of her cunt clamping down around him, sends Thancred over the edge. “I’m.. gunna cum!” He shouts. With several jerky, rough thrusts, he releases himself deep inside of her with a loud moan before completely collapsing onto the floor beside her, panting for breath.

Beside him, Gan gasps for her own breath, running fingers through her disheveled hair, arching her back to stretch. Glancing over at Thancred, she reaches a hand out and grasps his tenderly. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze in return, glancing her way with a small smile. He stretches his arm out, offering to her and she scoots over towards him, resting her head on his chest as they cuddle up together. 

“Are you alright?” She glances up at him, her gaze gentle with concern.

“Oh yeah.” He manages to answer. His fingers thread through her hair and he glances down at her with a smirk. “Are you alright?”

“Very.” She smiles and nods her head at him.

“Good.” He grins and leans in to press a tender kiss to her lips.

“Should probably move to the bed though before we catch a cold.” She muses quietly.

“Mmm, good point.” Sitting up, Thancred scoops her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed with him. The pair snuggle tight under the blankets, Thancred wrapping his arms tightly around Gan from behind.

  
  


The following morning, Gan awakens feeling something warm wrapped around her. Stiff muscles and aching body parts bring to mind the night before and she lets out a quiet groan. Mentally chiding herself for allowing herself to fall into such a situation, she quickly gathers her clothes and dresses herself. Glancing over towards the bed, she notes Thancred still asleep which-- for her at least-- was a minor blessing. Quietly making her way to the door, she slips out unnoticed and as she enters the tavern proper, Gilbriollont casts a dubious look her way causing her to let out a long sigh.

“Thancred is still sleeping. Here’s some extra coin.” 

The Elezen looks at her dubiously again, taking a moment to look her over. “I really thought you were using fightin’ as a pretense but the way you look, you guys really went at it, didn’t you?”

“Uh...yeah.” Gan answers sheepishly, glancing off to the side to hide her blush. “Nothing was damaged though. We tried to at least be polite about it.”

“Ah, s’all good. You wanting some breakfast then?”

“Ah… no.” Gan shakes her head. “I need to get back to Fortemps manor before they send the whole guard looking for me. Or worse, Aymeric and Artoirel. So, I’ll be off. Though maybe have something ready for Thancred when he wakes.”

And with that, Gan sped off into the blustery cold of Ishgard proper, trying to distance herself from Thancred.     


End file.
